Wishes Come True
by Black Kunai
Summary: One-Shot Sakura loves Sasuke and he loves her. But Sasuke started dating somebody. Sakura...is heartbroken. Will they get together? Story is sad at first then a happy ending. Story better than summary!


A/N: Hey. This is my new one-shot. It's a songfic to Wishes by Superchick. The ending is happy instead of what it implies if you've listened to the song. Here's something so ya'll don't get too sad.

Sasuke admits it!!!!! What exactly though… ya'll have to find out. Heard of the swine flu?

Ugh…I hope I don't get it. My prayers to anyone who's gotten it and to families who have lost someone to it.

RECENT UPDATES: 5/1/09- Someone told me it would make the story better if I added the "" quotation marks. I also decided to add some things.

THANK YOU OX Soaring-Star XO

I'm planning to change it a bit though. Instead of "" I'm going to underline it. Will that work?

_**Quotes**_

_**Sasuke's Thoughts**_

_Lyrics_

Words. (Speaking) 

* * *

_The saddest thing is you could be anything, that you could could've been everything, but now we're it's not anything at hardest part was getting this close to you_

---

---

February 8

I said hi, softly looking at you. You grunted but waved . I felt my heart break. Another time you don't even acknowledge me properly…Just grunt.. You're my best friend but….it sometimes doesn't even feel like it.

_**It hurts so much to love you the way I do, and then look at you and realize how much you don't care…**_

_**--**_

_**---**_

_and giving up this dream I built with you.A fairy tale that isn't coming 've got some growing up to do.---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

_---_

February 10

Hmmmm….You did it again. You went out on another date. Leaving me behind, Why can't you see? Why can't you see I love you?

Sasuke…You have to grow up…Stop using girls just because you're lonely…I'm here aren't I?

My fairytale is definitely not coming true…

_**How come you have enough time to go out and make other people fall in love with you, but you don't have enough time to pay attention to the one who already does?**_

_---_

_---_

_I wish we could have worked it out.I wish I didn't have these doubts,I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.I wish I didn't know insideThat it won't work out for you and I.I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye._

---

---

February 14

You got a girlfriend…

And it's not me.

I loved you and you knew it. You get a girlfriend and now you're spending Valentine's Day with her. I still love you, you know…I still do.

Drip

I'm crying. It's all your fault! Why can't you love me…? Why…..? Now…you have a girlfriend….

You told me you love her or at least really like her. What'd you say her name was….? Karin…?

Red hair. Red eyes. Mature.

Somebody beautiful.

…Somebody….

That's not me…

I told you I was happy for you. You smiled and said thanks.

Do you smile for her?

I bet you do…

I guess…we don't belong with each other…

Drip

…I keep crying myself to sleep at night…

Drip

_**Love is when you shed a tear and you still love him. It's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you when all you really do is cry…**_

---

_---_

_After all the things you put me through,tell me why I'm still in love with why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?_

---

---

March 5

You said you would give me a call to invite me over…That was 6 hours ago…

I'm still waiting.

You're still dating that…skank. She's cheating on you. Did you know that? I tried telling you…

You wouldn't listen.

Why do I still love you…?

_**I still love him**_

---

---

_You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from taking back the life I gave to goes on before and after you.I've got some growing up to do._

---

---

March 15

You broke my heart…

Did you know that I was the one who brought you back to life?

You were planning to commit suicide after your family died…

But I stopped you.

Now…I'm going to leave you in a month. How long are you going to survive without me?

With the skank you think you love….not long.

You never know what you had…until it leaves.

_**My life is just another sad love song**_

---

---

_I wish we could have worked it out.I wish I didn't have these doubts,I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.I wish I didn't know insideThat it won't work out for you and I.I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye._

---

---

March 28

Where are you?

It's my birthday…did you forget?

I'm finally 18...and moving out…too many memories…

Good and Bad.

We didn't work out…you never broke up with her…you even said that you might even propose to her in 2 years…

I'm in my room right now…my parents as you know died…Ino has work…Hinata has family business and so does Neji…Tenten has practice…Naruto is working on his graduation speech….and Shikamaru is working on his family's farm…

And you're not here…

I'm in my room…alone…

Why aren't you here?

_**I'm here… hugging my pillow and wishing it was you…**_

---

---

_It's time I say my last , Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye._

---

---

June 30

I'm moving out…in 3 days…

All of our friends were so sad since I'm going to a different college. I need to get away…

From you.

When was the last time you called, texted, or even talked to me? Hm?

I don't even remember. This is our goodbye.

_**I think it's time for me to say goodbye…**_

---

---

_I wish we could have worked it out.I wish I didn't have these doubts,I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.I wish I didn't know insideThat it won't work out for you and I.I wish that I could stop this wishing andjust say my last goodbye_

---

---

July 1 _**Sasuke**_

Sakura…why aren't you talking to me? Is it something I did…? I need to tell you something about Karin.

We broke up.

You tried telling me but…I wouldn't listen.

She was cheating on me with that guy…Suigetsu I think his name was…and…I think I love someone else…

Your house looks different…more empty. I took out the key you gave me and went in side.

--

--

It is empty…

Where are you?

A note…

_Sasuke…_

_I have always loved you. You dated Karin though and I didn't want to get in your way. Right now I'm staying at a friends house. In 2 days I'll be leaving. Moving somewhere. In a week I'll be going to a different college than what all of you are going to._

_I can't handle it. You are always with Karin. I love you and you ignored my feelings when you knew they were there. I forgive you for it but…_

_It's our goodbye._

_Sakura._

No…Sakura. I loved you…I always had but never noticed it until now…

I always knew you loved me but…

I denied my feelings for you. I lost that chance…But now…

I will have another.

I never let you in…afraid of getting hurt. I love you.

I love you.

_**I won't let you in**_

_**--**_

_**Sometimes you need a second chance, because time wasn't ready for the first one.**_

---

---

July 2

I can't do it…

I can't.

I want to tell you I love you. I figured out where you were staying but I can't do it.

I can't. I can't say goodbye to you either.

It's too hard. I don't want you to leave.

_**You know you're in love when the hardest thing to do is say goodbye.**_

_**---**_

_**---**_

_its time I said my last , Goodbye, It's time I say my last time I said my last , Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye._

---

---

July 3

I'll do it. I swear. I see you right now, walking out of Ino's house. Looking as beautiful as ever even though I see your eyes red from crying.

_**True beauty is in the morning when no make-up is there to spoil it.**_

**_---_**

**_---_**

_**There are 2 types of girls when they cry. **_

_**1. The ones who have red noses and puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. They don't look as**_

_**Beautiful as they could be.**_

_**2. The girls who cry and their eyes are red with tear trails, but they still look graceful and beautiful.**_

…_**Sakura is number 2...**_

I love you.

May I have a moment? I ask you. You gape at me. I motion for Ino to move away and she does.

I need to tell you something. I say. You look away.

The...note….? You ask timidly. I nod. You flush.

I love you too.

Now if only I could say that out loud.

I… I stutter. I…love you. You laugh bitterly.

Is this some kind of joke? You ask. Now it's my turn to gape.

You think I'm joking?! I ask. You nod. That's it.

I sweep you up and kiss you.

A glorious, smooth, blissful, kiss. Then…

We ran out of air. You flush as you catch your breath.

I. Love. You. I enunciate each and every word. You nod.

I love you too… You say softly. Then I remembered something.

College….? I ask.

I have a month. I said a week so you wouldn't expect me. I'll change it so I can go to your college. They gave me a scholarship and just recently they said the offer still stands. You say.

I'm smiling. Grinning even.

I grab you and twirl you in the air.

I love you. I say again.

I know…I know… You say softly.

I'm the happiest man in the world.

_**Sometimes…it takes a push and you realize…**_

_**Your true love has always been there.**_

---

---

A/N: Cheesy? I liked it. The quotes I got from you tube. If you watch wishes on you tube there's a video. It has a picture on it saying Boy: then whatever it says. Click on that one and the quotes will be there. But some I got from my friend. Thank you Rach!!! Except for the last one. I made that up. :D Ta-ta!

I said it would be a happy ending!!

_**Review**_


End file.
